For Christmas: 10 Cups of Coco
by Dakk Tribal
Summary: The aftermath of a huge snowball fight between Axel, Larxene, and their friends, everyone huddles around an open fire to relax and get warm...and there is love in the air. / Featuring the pairings: Axel/Larxene, Roxas/Namine, Riku/Xion, Sora/Kairi, and Terra/Aqua.


A/N: I couldn't decide which pairing to use in this story, so...I made points to put them all in. Doses of Axel/Larxene, Roxas/Namine, Sora/Kairi, Riku/Xion, and Terra/Aqua included.

* * *

Twilight Town...10 days before Christmas the town was hit with the largest snow storm on record, with over four feet of snow covering everything. While schools and roads were closed, those who could decided to go out and have all sorts of fun in the winter wonderland

For some, it didn't last long.

Almost an hour after the fall of 'Fort Bob' as Axel called his once impregnable fortress of snow on the hill outside town, those who fought in the snowball fight were now conversing at Axel's house where the red head started the fireplace, much to the happiness to everyone involved. Then again, himself plus nine other people were involved in the snow fight, and he had probably got the worst of it. Along with his own girlfriend Larxene, Roxas, Namine, Xion, and Kairi were caught in the collapse of the fort and were shivering and cold and not to mention their clothes were mostly wet from the snow.

So, there were ten people in Axel's living room huddling near the fireplace and sitting on the furniture, each handling the aftermath of the 'battle' in their own way.

The man of the house was on the floor in front of the fire, laying in a sleeping bag on his back, his red hair just getting dried from all the snow being in it.

Right next to him, facing the fire and laying on her side, was Larxene. She was still in a sour mood, evidenced by the fact that she hadn't spoken a word to anyone since the snow fight ended rather disastrously. Larxene was one of the six or more involved in the collapse of the snow fort, and by her own volition, Larxene had suffered the worst. Unlike everyone else who had worn winter clothes, Larxene had not. Instead of wearing a cap and a winter coat and pants she had worn her usual short skirt and summer vest. One can pretty much imagine who got a laugh out of that.

Axel turned and put an arm over Larxene's hip. Because her clothes were wet she was now wearing tight pants and a tight thermal shirt that Namine had lent her. The clothes were form fitting and showed off her supple curves.

She instantly responded, "Stop that." She wasn't really in the mood for her boyfriend at the moment, and the fact that he was sharing her sleeping bag against her wishes didn't make her feel any better.

The red head ignored her, "You stop being such a snot and say you're sorry then I might."

He knew that she wasn't going to do that, nor was she going to apologize to him either. The truth was, Larxene had been the one to start the snowball fight, all because she wanted to hit Axel with a snowball but instead accidentally hit Roxas square in the face much to Namine's horror.

"You should have called me," Larxene murmured, feeling Axel move his body closer to hers. In Larxene's defense she had been frustrated with Axel who had ditched her to play in the snow when they were supposed to be at home together. So to say she was the villain in this problem would be a lie, Axel shared some of the blame.

He knew it too. Moving his mouth over her ear, he whispered, "I was having fun, all you wanted to do was stay home and cuddle."

Larxene's lips curved upward in a small smile, "Isn't that what we are doing now?"

Axel kissed her cheek, "Well, you destroyed the fort, and my fun with it. So now I can do what you want."

The girl snickered, "Not really, we have company, so I can't really go far with what I have in mind. However..." she wiggled back against her boyfriend's hips, and Axel began to rub her stomach with his hand in response.

"I'd appreciate it if you guys kept your sweet talk down low, we have children here. Don't need to think about doing anything kinky," a voice said from the recliner near where Larxene and Axel lay.

Axel looked at who said it, "Sure Terra, as soon as you and your wife leave I'm sure you'll see we all have ideas just waiting to sprout from our devious minds."

Terra rolled his eyes. He was the oldest of the people in the house. He was also the one who was five years married to a wonderful woman.

Speaking of his wife, when Axel scooted even closer to Larxene that is when Aqua came walking on carrying a tray with multiple small mugs on it.

"Hey everyone, I made up some hot coco for all of us," Aqua said as she set the tray down on the dining room table. She went about and gave everyone theirs. To Sora and Kairi sitting on the floor behind Axel and Larxene and the couch, then to Xion and Riku who were huddled together on one end of the couch, then to Roxas and Namine who were on the opposite end of the same couch. She finished with handing Terra his own before taking a seat on his lap and making herself more comfortable by sitting against him.

Terra sighed, then covered his mouth to avoid coughing, though he enjoyed his wife being with him.

Aqua took notice of his distress, "Something wrong, Terra?"

He shook his head slowly, putting his arms around her, "I'm just a bit tired that's all." A simple lie, he hoped it would work.

"Still sporting over being trapped in the fort when it fell, huh?" Aqua said. She knew right away she had hit a soft spot when her husband moved his eyes away from her. Terra had been involved in the collapse of the fort, and he took it pretty badly. Aqua had pushed him into playing with Axel, and she was reluctant to say it was her fault that he had more than likely got a cold.

Luckily for him, his lovely wife was a nurse and could help him out when he started showing more symptoms besides a bad cough.

"Thanks for the coco though, it should help," Terra said, taking a quick drink.

"Sure honey," Aqua said softly with a smile. She still noticed that Terra had a serious look on his face. "Cheer up Terra. Christmas is almost here."

Terra had forgotten about that, "Still need to get gifts, don't we?"

"I already got yours, what about mine?" She gave him a sweet puppy eyed look, one which Terra couldn't resist.

"You'll wait until Santa brings it Christmas morning, just like all the other good girls and boys," Terra said.

"Oh?" Aqua said, feeling a bit upset that she didn't get a hint at least. So, to hopefully get more out of her husband she twisted until she was straddling his lap, "And what if I've been naughty?"

The smile she gave him made him wish he wasn't in front of the others at the moment. He could tell that as polite and sincere Aqua was known to be, she also had a rather deviously creative mind when she wanted something.

Still, no matter what she did, he wasn't going to satisfy her in public, "Aqua, I'll tell you more when we get home. I just want to warm up a bit before we do so."

Aqua crossed her arms over her chest, her lips pouting like a child.

"Hey...you told red head and antenna girl to not do anything like that, and there you two go with being all lovey dovey," Sora said, not taking note of the fact that Kairi was sitting with him on the floor in front of the couch.

Terra pointed at Sora, "That's coming from a guy who skipped town to marry his girlfriend in secret, then eloped to Destiny Islands to escape her father."

Sora laughed, "She's more than worth it, pal."

Kairi was resting her head on Sora's chest, listening to his heartbeat. She appreciated what Sora said about her being more than worth possibly sent to jail for ditching school and her parents just to marry her. "We begrudgingly made up with our parents, Terra, everything's fine now."

Terra shrugged his shoulders in defeat, and Aqua kissed his cheek in an attempt to cheer him up.

Kairi then turned her attention to her own spouse, "You need to slow down on showing me off."

Sora laughed, "Sorry. I was telling the truth though. You're more than worth it."

The two had only been married for a little over two months officially, but it had only been less than a week when they had returned to Twilight Town and reluctantly reconciled with Kairi's parents. Her father had distinctly been against their relationship to begin with, since Kairi was only 15 when they had started dating in secret, and she turned 17 he proposed to her. When her dad found out she accepted the proposal he threatened to beat Sora. Thus, they decided to run away and not return until he accepted it was what Kairi wanted.

He did more than that, as he refused to see Sora or his own daughter when they came back. Didn't bother Sora one bit, but Kairi was hurt considerably.

It had only been the day before that Kairi was able to contact her friends about her return, and thus she and Sora got caught up in the snowball fight on the hill outside town. Sora had decided to run off with Kairi's cousin Xion in tow to Axel's fort, and she decided to play along to get her back. Then the fort collapsed with Sora inside. Xion managed to escape before it fell by digging under the snow to the outside much to her happiness.

Sora got chastised by his new wife for his childish attitude and by forcing her cousin to play when she didn't want to, but she quickly forgot about that when Sora tackled her into the snow and did her worst nightmare. He tickled her as they rolled in the snow. Then they rolled down the hill and into the slush and water. Kairi got most of it, losing her cap, fluffy winter coat, and it soaked her down to her skin to where her shirt had to be hung out to dry, but Sora lost his coat and shirt in the process.

Now the two newlyweds were cuddling under a thick blanket in almost nothing.

Sora couldn't help himself as he felt Kairi's chest brush his as she reached for her cup of hot chocolate, "You know, this reminds me of the night of our honeymoon."

Kairi gasped lightly, then hit Sora in the forehead with her hand, frantically whispering, "You keep quiet!"

He smiled evilly, "Hey, I was just gonna compliment you on how much fun you seemed to have. What a screamer-"

Axel gave a light laugh, and Roxas tried his best to not look at his friends. Kairi put her free hand over his mouth and gave him an evil look, "You want to live to do that again you will shut up."

She pulled her hand away from his mouth, but he was still smiled, "Uh huh, then what if I do this?"

Kairi's eyes went wide when she felt Sora's hand on her chest, fondling her breast through her bra. She gasped again and brought the blanket up to her neck, "You're gonna pay for that."

Sora only smiled, "For what-AH!"

A burning pain on his stomach from where Kairi spilled a little hot coco, and as Sora squirmed from the burns he didn't see Kairi smiling triumphantly at him.

Riku started laughing as Sora jumped up and did a small dance trying to cool his skin. "Sora got served."

Turning to his best friend, Sora rubbed his stomach, "She did that because she likes to play rough."

Sora promptly got a pillow thrown in his face, and he fell to the floor. Xion, who was sitting on the couch currently protected by the well muscled arms of her boyfriend, felt like she was watching a comedy on TV or something. She was wrapped in a fleece blanket on one end of the sofa, and Riku was under there with her, his arms wrapped around her shoulders to keep her warm. Riku didn't think he was being a problem, but Xion's cheeks were red, and it wasn't from the cold.

She felt like she would ask him, "Um...Riku...why are you holding me like this?"

Knowing that she was shy to ask even the simplest things, Riku slowly rubbed his hands on Xion's belly and she squirmed lightly, "Well, you did claw your way out of the fort before it collapsed. Covered in snow and freezing. Figured I'd help you warm up. That okay?"

Of course, Riku was helping Xion out as a way to apologize as well.

The two had gone for a walk when they noticed a snowball fight between Axel and Larxene. Riku wanted to go and see what was going on and Xion was, naturally, a bit hesitant. She had hoped to avoid getting involved and wanted to go home. That was dashed when Riku's best friend Sora came and dragged her into the war zone just so everyone could have fun. Xion was able to escape the collapse of the snow fort by digging through a wall, getting her hands frozen in the process. Riku had found her cowering in her hole and literally carried her to Axel's house as one way to say he was sorry.

Xion nodded slowly, closing her eyes as she adjusted them for the light of the fire, "I'm just...not used to this..."

Riku took a deep breath and took in what she said with ease. Being his girlfriend for only a few months, Riku's choice of his first girl was questioned by everyone. He never told anyone exactly why he chose Xion as his first, but when he asked her if she wanted to go out, she didn't refuse. Since then, he had been trying to get her out of the shell she kept hiding in and stop being so shy.

Secretly though, he did think it was that same shyness that made her so cute in his eyes.

"Hm, guess this is new to you, isn't it," Riku said.

Xion shivered a bit, trying to move his hands from her tummy, but they wouldn't budge. "Actually...I meant as to that you are not wearing a shirt-"

"Because I was too warm, thought I could share it with you, "Riku said, reaching for the cup of hot chocolate on the table next to Xion. It was freshly made, thanks to his friend Aqua, and was making him warmer than he already was. Xion had a cup as well, it was already half empty. He took a small drink and set it back down on the table.

Xion did feel heat coming off her man, and while inside she felt uncomfortable she didn't feel like losing the warmth by leaving. So, she decided to endure it, and when Riku hugged her a bit tighter, she relaxed a bit more. Not having a boyfriend before Riku came into her life made her timid to men-and people-in general. Riku was pretty straight forward, and when he wanted to do something he always asked Xion if she wanted to join him. All sorts of things happened because of him, and Xion was really glad that she had him around. As to whether or not he loved her...

Riku leaned his head on Xion's, and for the first time since she got to Axel's house, Xion felt at ease.

"You want more room Xion there's more of the couch to spare," Roxas said, catching Xion's attention.

Riku spoke for her though, "Thanks Roxas, but looks like you could use all the room you can get."

Roxas saw Riku point down to his lap, where Namine was resting her head. She had been laying there since they had arrived, and Roxas had been the gentleman and let his girlfriend have the blanket. She had insisted they share but he had to point out that she was the one who was coldest, so she needed it more than he did. He was more than willing to suffer in her place even if his hoodie was all wet from melted snow.

Holding onto his mug of coco, Roxas took a quick drink before setting it on the small table. Between the shenanigans of the afternoon and his cousin Sora being a weirdo with Kairi, the day had been quite entertaining. The only thing he had regretted was involving Namine in the brawl that had ensued between Axel and Larxene.

'The whole thing was Axel's fault really,' Roxas thought, thinking back to around lunch time.

Roxas was intending to go to Namine's house and spend some time with her, but Axel had other ideas and stole him away to build a snow fort. To make matters worse Axel had stolen Roxas' phone so he couldn't call his girlfriend and let her know he was going to be late.

So, Namine came to find him herself. When she did find him, she was obviously upset that he didn't come to her place like he promised but she was told about the circumstances of his 'abduction' and forgave Roxas. Then, all hell broke loose in a snowball fight that involved ten people and now here they were huddling in front of a fire on a cold winter's night.

Namine opened her eyes and slowly sat up, "How long was I out?"

'So she wakes up,' Roxas thought. "A little over an hour. Here, this is for you. Aqua made hot coco, it's still warm."

She took the cup he offered her and took a quick drink, "What was all the commotion earlier?"

"Not sure, though Kairi purposely spilled her cup on Sora. Kind of funny really," Roxas replied.

Namine giggled, "Thanks for letting me take a nap."

Roxas put his hood up over his head, it was heavy from the water absorbed in it, "No problem."

"You know, you should hang that up so it can dry," she said, reaching up and pulling his hood off. "Besides, you look better without it."

Roxas looked away, "I'm used to wearing it, sorry."

"But if you keep wearing it, no one can see those eyes of yours," Namine said as she set her cup down next to Roxas'.

"Why would I let others see them...when..."

Roxas stopped, not sure if he should continue, mainly because he wasn't all that great at making sentimental conversation even with Namine.

Namine knew of this inability and instead of helping him through she got up to his face, smiling, "It's alright Roxas, go ahead and say it."

He took a long breath, and whispered, "I want my eyes for you only, Namine."

Namine kissed Roxas on the forehead, "That's sweet of you Roxas."

"Please, that's cheesy."

Axel had said that, and Roxas slowly shook his head at his friend. Namine then spoke up, "He tries. Give him a break."

"Heh, if he gets laid before the new year then maybe I will," said Axel when Kairi threw her pillow that hit him in the head.

"He's loyal to her, and I think that's romantic," she said, putting an arm around Sora who had just returned from drying his pants of the hat coco Kairi had spilled on him. she then shot Roxas a nod, which Roxas took with thanks.

Terra then spoke up, "What a Christmas we'll all have this year huh..."

Everyone stopped and looked at him for that comment, and knowing the possibility of it all being the craziest ever, they all laughed.

Then Larxene got the last word in, "Just don't forget to bury Axel in snow on Christmas morning. Otherwise he might cave the house in."


End file.
